Prince Dave and Dirk of Legends
by JohnDaveNaruSasu
Summary: The is about two brothers and they go trials. Prince Dave Strider and Dirk Strider of Legends have a lot to work for with there best friends Jade, John, and Karkat. If you want more please just message me and ill make more :P If you want some Dirk and Dave action also tell me :P or some John and Dave.. or Dave and Jade.. I DONT CARE! XS meow! :3
1. Save him

His hands were chained against the wall. The boy by the name Dave Strider, prince of Legends, got captured and taken away; put into a dungeon. He leaned against the wall. The chains that attached him to the wall made it hard to lay down. His red eyes were now a dark blood color and his sunglasses.. broke a long time ago. His arms has been latched to the wall so long it felt like they were gunna detach if they stay like this. Dave didn't answer any question. He kept his mouth closed.. he refused to answer to these.. these.. monsters. He looks at the ceiling in pain. His eye sight is getting worse and worse by the second. He looked around. He's been trying to escape for almost a year. The people who kept him there would bribe him with fresh food and water. They say if he answer the question they would give it to him but Dave still refused. The poison that he inhaled a while back still stung the tip of his tongue. He doesn't even know if he can still speak because of how much the poison hurts. Dave still just sat there; staring.. thinking.. thinking of a way to get out.. if he ever does.

A boy by the name, Dirk Strider, ran down the hallway of the dungeon. He looks around.

"Dave..." He whispers lightly," Dave where are you?"

Dave heard the small whisper and jumped up. He stood up quickly and leaned his back against the wall. Dave's body shook hardly as the only thing that ran in his mind was, "Dont hurt me.. Dont hurt me..."

Dirk walked over to the cell to see a scared little boy. Dirk smiled lightly.

"Dont worry Dave.. I'm here to save you," Dirk whispers as he begins to pick the lock.

All the guards at this moment were on a break and stuff so that would give Dirk about ten minutes to get Dave out. When Dirk gets the cell door open he runs threw and hugs his little brother.

"D-Dirk.. O-Oh my god.." Dave whispers lightly; tears down his eyes.

"Sh.. It's okay now Dave. I'm here to save you. Now were gunna get you back home and get you washed up. Sounds like a plan?" The older whispers back to Dave as he begins to try to get the chains off around him.

Dave nodded lightly. Dave's tongue was bleeding at this point and it was hard for Dave to speak because of it. Dave's voice was still his normal voice just it cracks a lot because of the poison. Besides that, Some magical way.. He got the chains open. When he took the chains off Dave's arms Dave fell forward to the ground.

"Holy shit Dave! You okay?" Dirk screamed; not realizing how loud her was.

Dirk's eyes went wide when he realized how loud he was and cursed himself under his breath. He bent down and picked up Dave. He began to run down the long hallway. When he gets to a dead end he set Dave down, gently, and began to find for any lose bricks. Jade and Dirk earlier took out the other side of the wall so it was easy to get out. Dirk finally found the brick and began to push the breaks out. At this point the guards from the building were racing down to see what the noise was. Dirk looked back to see the guards and curses himself again.

He quickly finished and punches the rest of the wall down. He bends down and picks up Dave. He quickly runs out; guards following. A carriage waits outside the castle. Dirk jumps into the carriage and told Karkat, who was driving it, to go. The carriage started to move and Dirk waved the guards goodbye; just to be an ass.

Dirk huffs out and smiles at his brother.

"Mission well done," John told Jade and Dirk as he sits across from them.

Dirk nods and says in a very settle voice, "Yes. Mission well done. Ha, we got Dave back."

Jade looked at Dave and bit her lip.

"He's in pretty bad shape. Do you think Rose can help it?" Jade whispers as she rest her hand on Dave's forehead. She moved it away quickly and jumped up.

"Holy crap hes hot!" Jade screamed loudly.

Dirk raises an eyebrow and puts his hand on Dave's forehead.

"Woah.. He is. He might have a fever," Dirk told John as he looked up at the nerdy boy.

John nodded lightly.

"Well, We will figure everything out when we get back to Legends. I hate it here. It creeps me out," John whispers to the two and shivers lightly at the nasty air that this place gives him.

Dirk was too a prince of Legends. Jade and John were kinda like guards.. but they only protect Dave and Dirk. They are more very close friends to the two.

Dirk sighed and put his forehead on his brother chest.

"Shit Dave.. you scared the fuck out of me.. i thought you were dead or something.." Dirk whispers lightly to his brother as he rubs his thumb over Dave's lip.

Dirk than saw a little bit of blood coming from Dave's teeth.

"What the-" Dirk stopped when he opened Dave's mouth to see the shit load of blood that was in his mouth.

'Oh my god..' Dirk thought.

Jade came over to take a look at it and the first thing that came to mind was, "Poison. They poisoned him," Jade told the two boys as he goes to the front of the carriage to get water.

"What do you mean they poisoned him!?" John screamed but screamed only loud enough for the two of them to hear.

"Well its obvious. Besides its poison that stings your tongue. If you speak to much with it on your tongue though it can kill a person. If you look close enough you can see it. His tongue is not its normal color because of it. They normally only use the poison for prisoners that don't follow directions. When he bites his tongue its to make the pain of the poison weak and the pain of his tongue more. Usually people at Dave's age, in this case fourteen, normally cant have this kinda stuff in there mouth or it can kill them faster.. but somehow Dave was smart enough to bite his tongue and stop the poison, "Jade told in a smile.

Dirk looked at Jade. He blinked a couple of times before saying lightly, "You lost me after Well."

John lets out a snort laugh and Jade just.. face palmed herself.

"Dirk.. Just stop thinking.. you dont want to explode because you thought about it to hard."

Jade smiles at Dirk and patted his head. Dirk rolled his eyes and pushed his hand away. Jade giggled lightly before giving Dirk the water.

"When Dave is ready water is the only thing hes allowed to drink. NOTHING else or it can make it worse," Jade told Dirk in a strict way.

Dirk nodded and held his brother closer. Dirk hummed a small song; the song there mother use to thing when the two prince's were younger. After a minute Dirk closed his eyes but opened them fast when he hears a scream come for John.

"What is it?" Dirk asked John.

"Legends.. its under attack!" John screamed and pointed out the carriage.

Dirk jumped up and lays Dave on the seat before looking out the carriage.

"Oh.. my-" Dirk stopped when he got interuppted by Jade.

"Glob," She said lightly.

Dirk ran to the front of the carriage and screamed at Karkat, "Get to the castle! Fast!"

and.. thats how everything started..

* * *

Hey guys. It's been a while but im back! I just wanted to say the first paragraph is a prompt i would use for msparp so if you see that prompt its mee xD ^.^. Everything as been crazy and im so happy that i can continue to make these so here it is! hehe. XD -Dave Strider. (( im Dave now woooooooow xD ))


	2. Blood and Tears

Dirk walks down the hallway. Tears filled his eyes as he looked around to see his home.. ruined. He bit his lip as he walks into the thrown room. Everything crashed over.. blood everywhere. The only thing that went threw Dirk's mind was Dave.

"Was it because we saved Dave? Was it because of what we did?" Dirk thought over and over these questions.

Dirk knew about the whole thing. Dirk's parents, before they died and handed Dirk and Dave over to the king and queen, had kept a small secret from Dirk. The second child that shall be born.. shall be killed. The second Dirk figured out his mom was pregnant he promised to keep Dave safe forever... well until he takes over the thrown.

Dirk sighed. He walked into Dave's room. There was a lot of nothing. He went over to the broken dresser to see if he could find anything. Clothes. A weapon. Anything. Finally, lucky enough, he came across some new pairs of clothes and Dave and his strife swords. He picks them up and began to head back to the carriage. He didn't wanna look at his home anymore.. or he would begin to cry. He needed to be strong for his brother. But before Dirk exited completely he grabbed a small box, one that wasn't all ripped and stuff, and ran around to find any medical stuff.

When the box was filled he looked at it. It wasn't a big box so it was easy to fill. He walked out to the carriage and set the box in the carriage. He stopped for a minute and glanced around Legends. He looked at the burnt down building and everything. Dirk looked back at the ground. He wanted to stay and help the hurt people.. but right now all he could think about is to keep his brother safe.. so he will.

He got in the carriage to see Jade holding Dave close to her. Jade was singing a song and John just sat against the back, eyes closed, and listening as well. Everyone looked so tired.. except Karkat because hes been sleeping all day until they finally woke him up. Dirk and Jade as been up for almost two days trying to figure out a plan to get Dave out and John.. hes been busy with some work with the king.

Dirk sat against the side as he closes the door. He heard a lot of screaming and stuff; which made Dave clench his eyes more tightly. Dave was probably the most scared.. Jade, Dirk, and John couldn't even imagine on how much Dave as been threw.

"What do we do now Dirk?" John asked Dirk as he looked over at the blond haired boy.

Dirk looked at John and shrugs.

"Who knows. Maybe we can go to Vriska's kingdo-" Dirk got interuppted by John.

"NO! We're not going to Vriska's place.. shes my x madam and i don't wanna go down that rode anymore," John yelled at Dirk.

Dirk laughed out a tiny bit and whispers to Jade, "Thats exactly why i said Vriska."

Jade and Dirk laughed a bit and John growled at the two.

"Hey Hey, No growling," Jade snapped at John playfully.

John rolled his eyes and put on a small grin. Karkat looked around the place.

"Holy shit. Hey Fuckfaces! Where the hell are we going?!" He screamed as the four in the back of the carriage.

"Just keep moving. We will figure everything out soon," Dirk yelled back at Karkat.

Dave opened his eyes. He stared at his trembling body for a second then back up at the three.

"W-Where am I?" He whispers lightly to Jade who was still holding him.

Jade smiled lightly and says in a sweet calming voice," We go you out. You were suck in that dungeon for who know how long. We finally got you out. Were on our way to.. well we don't know yet."

Jade pressed her forehead against Dave's and smiled. Dave looked and her for a minute.

"Why aren't we going home?" Dave whispers.

Jade sighs and moves her head back.

"Legends.. is under attack. We don't know by who.. or why.. but don't worry," John said as he gets closer to Dave and hugs him," You scared the fuck out of me Dave."

Dirk watched as the two hugged Dave. He smiled lightly as he remembered when they were younger.

"You guys.. let him relax," Karkat said as he went to the back of the carriage with the others.

The carriage didn't stop. The horses continued to move onward.

John let go of Dave and kissed Dave's forehead and smiled.

"Yeah. Let's let lil' man rest," Dirk told Jade and John.

Dave looked at Dirk. Tears about covered his eyes. Dave sat up and quickly hugged Dirk... even though it hurt like hell for him to sit up.. he still did so.

Dirk was kinda surprised... his brother.. hugging him? Wow.. that's new.

Dirk smiled lightly and hugged his little brother back.

"I was so scared.. I.. I thought i would never see you again.." Dave whispers in Dirk's ear as small tears fell from Dave's face.

Dirk smiled against Dave's neck and whispers back," I know Dave.. Just let it out.. No one here is gonna judge you.."

Dave bit his own lip again. His tongue hurt so bad. Karkat noticed the tongue biting and quickly put a little tiny folded up napkin between Dave's teeth.

Dave raised and eyebrow.

"What is this?" He said trying to be loud but it hurt.

"You cant be biting your tongue. The napkin will back sure you don't. We don't want you worse than you already are," Karkat told Dave.

Dave sighed and nodded lightly as he bites the napkin hardly. His tongue was stinging so bad. Dave breathed heavily.

Jade jumped up.

"The water!" She screamed at Karkat.

Karkat nodded and handed Dave a bottle of the water Jade had. Dave stared at it for a second before grabbing it. He took the napkin out from between his teeth and opened the bottle. He stared at the water for a second.

'Shit this is gonna hurt..' Dave thought.

Dave gulped hardly and put the bottle up to his lips. John and Jade watched. Dirk's arms were still around the younger boys waist and Karkat just sat against the door of the carriage.

Dave tilted the bottle and the water poured into his mouth. His eyes went wide. He dropped the bottle to the floor of the carriage and screeched in pain. The water on his tongue made it hurt worse. The water made it feel like his tongue was on fire or something.

Dave's tongue began to bubble worse than it was. He closed his eyes tightly in pain as tears fell from his face. It was so bad that the blood from inside his mouth was literally streaming out of his mouth.

"...Dave..." Dirk whispers as he looked at Dave who was in great pain," Dave let me see it.."

Dave opened his watery eyes slightly and nodded lightly. He sticks out his bloody tongue slowly. Dirk gulped hardly as he looked at it.

"Shit.. Jade.. its worse than it was.." Dirk told Jade as he looked up at Jade.

Jade itched the back of her neck.

"If water doesn't work.. then i dont know what will..." Jade said as she looked at John worried.

John huffed out.

"How is he gonna drink and eat if he cant even drink water?" John asked Dirk and Karkat.

Karkat shrugged and Dirk sighs and as looks up at John.

"Well just have to figure it out. Right Dave?" Dirk said as he looked down at Dave.

Dave didn't say anything.. nor did he nod his head.  
He didnt do anything.. he just...

Kept quiet.


End file.
